A Shift
by Prince desdemona
Summary: superboy is tired of waiting for superman and he is threw with living in the man of steels shadow so he decides to step into the light and create his own legacy for the world to know him not as superboy but as a hero of his own calliber CONTAINS daddy!bats mama!wonderwoman bigbrother!nightwing littlebrother!robin and auntie!canary NO SUPERMARTIAN
1. New name new mentor and tights

**A/N hey so yeah this is my first young justice story and before you start ranting at me on how supermans good now I know I just wanted to see where this story would go anyways on with the story this ****story takes place after the young justice team frees the justice league but in this one superman doesn't confront superboy**

superboy watched as the man of steel ignored him not even making eye contact. The team had just got back from the tower and the mentors had come to thank them once again for freeing them from the control of vandal savage.

Superboy watched as superman thanked the others but completely by passed any and all forms of acknowledgement of him after supermans and the other mentors left the team turned to see how superboy was doing after that whole situation only to realize that superboy had left

In his place they found a bent piece of metal that looked as if it had been gripped to hard and there worry doubled when robin went to the boy of steels room in search of him and only came back with a bunch of torn and shredded black and red 'S' shirts

But soon their worries subsided as they passed by the therapy room only to hear the muffled talking of superboy and black canary they all left knowing that if they were caught trying to listen to the conversation they would be severely punished

*line break*

"I cant take it anymore I know you and batman told me to be patient and wait for him to come around but tonight was the last straw" superboy ranted to canary he was livid he cant believe the man of steel would have the nerve to do something like this

"I think I may have to agree with you on that one conner though I would say at least let me and some other leaguers talk some sen-" she was cut off by the clone

"NO! I'm done with talking he's had a whole years to at least acknowledge me yet he wants to act like a little kid and ignore me. well I've had enough im done waiting im done talking if he doesn't want me then why should I try you guys once told me that the 'S' on his chest stood for hope but I've finally have lost all hope in him im threw with living in his shadow im threw with trying to live up to his name and im threw with being superboy" his voice went from raving mad to tired and defeated

"so what are you going to do?" canary asked still in shock of all the emotion that the boy in front of her released

" I guess im going to have find myself a new mentor-"

" and that would be us" said a raspy voice from the door way both heads turned to see the dark knight standing there

" how long have you been standing their?" canary asked

"long enough and I do have to agree with superb- I mean conner on this one" correcting himself as soon as he saw the clone glare at him at the mention of his old name" that over grown boy scout has had a year to step up as a man thats more than most fathers get so from now on black canary and myself will be taking over you training along with some help from wonder woman who agreed that its time someone stepped up"

"th-thankyou batman i'll try my best to make you guys proud"

"now if your going to ditch the hero how about you also ditch the name?"

"well what will I go by now" asked the curious clone

"how about shadow" suggested canary

"shadow?" batman and superboy both asked at the same time

"well you said that you were tired of living in the shadow so why not come out of the shadow as The shadow"explained black canary

" I like it but does this mean I have to get a new costume?" the newly named shadow whined

" yeah why do you sound so down?" asked canary with a bit of amusement on her face

" I don't like shopping" conner grumbled

" no man does and luckily you wont have to I think I have just the suit for you" batman said with a hint of a smirk " you outgrew your no cape no tights phase right?" he said as he walked out signaling superboy to follow

"um sure" said a confused superboy as he followed the dark night out

black canary smiled as she watched the duo leave the room

**A/N I know its kinda short for the first chapter but bare with me its my first young justice story please review **


	2. conner kents death

**A/N Hey guys sorry for not updating my Microsoft office subscription ran out and I berly convinced my mom to renew it and yes I said my mom don't judge I'm still in high school and she won't let me work anyways I received a comment about the name I chose for Conner and I can't help but agree so that problem will be addressed in this chapter ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Oh and I own nothing**

**Chapter 2 prince**

"No, no way in hell am I wearing this" yelled the clone

"Oh come on its not that bad" said the dark knight while rolling his eyes

"Actually I have to agree with Conner on this one he looks like a nightmare on elm street version you bats" said the blonde heroine

"I'm actually rethinking of the name too no offense canary but I don't think shadow is the name of someone who will be taken seriously I mean it is the name of a character on that old Disney TV show" interjected Conner

"Which one?"

"The one with that giant bear that lives in a giant house." Replied the clone with a puzzled looked as if trying to remember **[A/N CAN ANYONE GUESS THE SHOW] **

"Oh yeah huh"

'Well I guess it's a good thing I went shopping" announced a new voice all occupants in the looked around until they spotted where the voice came from wonder woman stood in the door way holding a large amount of shopping bags each filled to the brim with clothing

"Here try this on" she said tossing one of the bags to Conner

"'kay be back in a minute" Conner exited and not a minute later came back grinning like a mad man "now this is what I'm talking about" he was dressed tight blue pants along with a completely metal silver belt the blue border lined royal blue and navy blue with red boots with silver buckles his shirt was sleeveless and was the same type of blue as his pants but the shirt was the same type of material as an under armor shirt and in the middle was a silver star

"And to complete the look" the Amazonian princess held out a box no one had noticed earlier in the box were two silver cuffs, a blue domino mask much like the green arrow's and a silver whip with blades at the end

Conner slipped on the cuffs and attached the whip to and finally placed the mask on his face

"Those cuffs generate electrical pulses basically their Tasers on steroids and the whip and cut through mostly anything" explained wonder woman

"What do you think" he said slowly turning in a circle and then stopping in front of the older heroes?

"I like it" said canary

"I must agree" said the bat

"So now a name"

"Well I got that covered too"

"And here I thought batman was the most prepared" Conner said with a snicker while batman just smirked

"Ok moving on to the name what do you think Diana?"

"Conner this is your choice but I was thinking Wonder boy"

"Wait so that means…"

"Yes you will become my adopted son"

"You sure Diana"

"Of course I'm sure Clark has had enough time to make a decision it's time for someone to step up and take charge so what do you think Conner"

Conner had a goofy grin plastered to his face he ran forward and bear hugged wonder woman "I would love to have a mom" he exclaimed while all the older heroes laughed at his antics

"Ok now last and final topics do you want the team to know?"

"Nope"

"Why not"

"It's just that ever since I came out of the pod everyone has known everything about me my civilian name my identity it's just for once I want some privacy"

"Understandable"

"Last but not least civilian identity and the death of Conner Kent and super boy"

"Now that I have figured out" said canary

"Your losing your edge batman" said the newly named wonder boy while the dark night threw a playful glare his way

"Ok so your new name will be…"said canary as she waited for Conner to fill in the blanks

"Perseus Conner Prince"

"Why Perseus" asked wonder woman

"Well you are Greek might as well choose a Greek name of a Greek hero to keep up the illusion"

"Ok now bats can you start creating the legal documents"

"On it"

"Now let's make a story for the death of Conner Kent"

"Ooh I got it" said Conner

"Well let's hear it"

"Ok so Conner was driving to Kansas to visit some family but he didn't know there was a tornado warning in effect so long story short he gets caught in a tornado his car is completely mangled and sometime during he was ejected from his car and he was flung into god knows where his body was never found"

"And what do we tell the team?"

"Now this one I got" said the caped crusader handing all of Perseus' documents over

"Finally there's the bat we know" wonder boy said with a smirk

"Hey batman are you sure he's not yours he's just as sarcastic" said canary with a chuckle

"Wait batman can be funny" said wonder boy looking dumbfounded

"He has his moments" said wonder woman

"Anyways we'll just say you been moved to a different more covert team and that if they try to track you then they'll be putting your life in danger"

"Oh mom what's in the rest of the bags?" Asked Perseus already referring to wonder woman as mom

"Oh that some civilian clothes I bought for you"

"Oh thanks mom anyway don't you think the others will find out that I'm wonder boy I mean I come in as soon as super boy leaves and on top of that wonder woman never had a son until now"

"Well that where it gets trick first you're going to take some time off in order to make it less obvious Diana in that time I suggest you take him to meet the amazons and train so his fighting style is similar to yours just to keep up the illusion next your story is that you were raised by the amazons that's why no one's ever heard of you and last but not least in order to throw them off even more you will be allowed to be seen out in public think of it as hiding in plain sight so one last question"

"What?"

"What kind of flowers do you want on conners casket" batman said with a smirk showing he can be funny

**A/N please don't kill me for killing Conner please review oh and winner of the Disney show challenge will receive an honorable mention in the next chapter bye bye **


	3. The New Prince

It's been two weeks since I was adopted. Me and mom have been staying on Themiscyra for about a week now training and today I'm being crowned as prince of the amazons it is also the official day mom will adopt me by mean of an ancient Greek ceremony. I've already met my grandmother Queen Hippolyta who along with all the other amazons were at first cold seeing that I was male but after mom told them about my adoption and about the whole superman fiasco they warmed up to me as did all the other amazons.

Right now I'm hiding behind a curtain waiting for my grandmother to announce my name "-my grandson Perseus, soon to be prince of the amazons, son of my daughter Princess Diana" I walk out wearing my custom himation which basically is a silver piece of cloth with midnight blue trimming draped across my body showing half my chest all pinned up with a broach depicting Apollo flying the sun chariot.

I walked down the aisle up to the thrones with a small smile on my face. As I walked I caught some of the amazons smiling back at me showing their acceptance which I was glad. I kept my face forward my eyes straying once again to look at the row in which the founders of the justice league sat. They had been invited to see the coronation and surprisingly all of them showed up including superman but what did I care if he showed up he means nothing to me now. I got to the front and bowed to my mother before kneeling before my grandmother.

"Today I call upon the gods to bear witness to this event for the royal family shall gain a new member and Themiscyra a prince while retaining her oath of maidenhood my daughter has decided to adopt this young man are there any who object." She took a pause waiting for their to be an objection. The open roofed plaza stayed silent "then let us proceed, daughter?" mom nodded and took grandma's place. "Do you Perseus cut all ties to your former parent? Do you claim your titles and the responsibilities that come with them? Do you accept me to be your mother? And lastly do you accept to be an amazon?"

"I do" I said while kneeling "then go forth and let it be heard!" mom yelled I stood up and faced the crowed. Looked at batman who gave the smallest of smiles and a nod and then canary who look on me proudly followed by superman who for some reason looked at me with regret then I finally faced the rest of the congregation then I recited the speech which I had memorized "As of this moment I break all ties to Kal-El. I will no longer to stand in the shadow of superman. I take claim to my title as the prince of the amazons and the first male Amazonian. I hereby accept Princess Diana's adoption from this day forth from and so on I am to be known as Perseus, Prince of the Amazons, Heir of Princess Diana, The First Male Amazon and, the son of wonder woman, I AM WONDER BOY AND I AM AN AMAZON!" and with that the amazon queen place a silver circlet upon my head.

All the amazon stood and roared in approval. I looked back and saw both grandma and mom smiling but, the noise soon died down as the sky thundered and with a might bang and a great flash of light six figures appeared three male and three female immediately all the amazons fell to one knee so I followed in suit as did the justice league.

You could easily tell that these people who stood before us were powerful as you could nearly feel the power rolling off of them. Then the man and the woman in the middle stepped forward towards me and stopped a couple feet in front of me then the man spoke "rise my boy" his voice thundered throughout the plaza. I slowly got to my feet. "I am your grandfather" I was in shock "You mean your-?" "yes my boy I am Zeus ruler of Olympus king of the Gods and god of the sky among other things" I took this chance to actually look at the new comers my grandfather was nothing like how humanity portrays him to be instead of an old man a man in his late 40's stood with short salt and pepper hair with a muscular build his face held high cheek bones and a broad jaw though his face was handsome his eyes were weird they looked as if the held lightning in them with their constant flashing next to him was a beautiful woman with chocolate brown hair and warm brown eyes that looked at you as if you were her child and yet they still held so much power she sported a lithe build and on her face also sat a light blush and a smile that could melt anyone's heart she looked in her early forties. The man farthest two the right was for a lack of a better description a Hollister model curly blonde, hair blue/green eyes, muscular build, and a smile so bright it put the sun to shame he looked about 19. The next person was a girl who seemed to be the age of 15 she had eyes that resembled the hearths around the city and her hair was a smoky black she had a lithe build she had a smile that made you feel at home. After her was another girl but she stood out from the other two while the other two were clothed modestly she was dressed in a gown that would make the devil go to church her hair was black as night and her lips red as blood her skin was a light sun kiss tan and her eyes were an icy blue and her face held an innocent smile as if she didn't know what she was doing to all the males in the room she looked about 24. And lastly was a tall man who make muscle builder hang their heads in shame. Black military styled hair with blood red eyes and victorious smile his body was lined with scars all in all it look as if this man had gone through war he looked about 25.

My grandfather's voice snapped me out of my thoughts "we have come to bestow upon you gifts grandson for you are now part of our family as well I shall go first Perseus I Zeus claim you as my grandson and give you the power of flight. "He raised his hand and a gentle breeze blew past me and all of a sudden I felt lighter I looked down and I was a foot above the ground I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw my grandfather pulling back to the ground "can't have you flying off on us now can we?"

Before I could speak up the lady standing next to him spoke up "I am Hera queen of the gods & Olympus goddess of motherhood and family and the mind your as you would say 'step grandmother' my gift to you is to know when someone is trying to enter your mind and to be able to defend yourself should they not have your permission." Suddenly a massive headache hit me but it stopped as soon as it started she gave me a sheepish smile "I guess I probably should have warned you first oh well."

Next was the 15 year old girl who stepped up who stopped me from speaking "I am Hestia oldest of the children of kronos and rhea goddess of the hearth, home and hope I bestow upon you my blessing over family whenever you have decided to start a family I will make it possible for you to have a child…no matter your preferences." she said with a mischievous smirk which I my face heated up at with that the smoke from the hearths around the room spun around me and then dispersed only leaving a warm feeling all around me.

Following her was the Hollister model now guessing what was next I didn't even try talking "I guess you finally got the hang of it huh nephew anyways I am Apollo god of the sun, archery, truth, music and wolves now since I'm a little less powerful I get to bless you 2 times so here we go the first blessing is my blessing over music which will give you musical talent and secondly my blessing of truth which will help you lie and know when other are not telling the truth" suddenly the sun made a quick guest appearance and when it died down I could hear music "oh and I almost forgot" he snapped his finger and a huge black wolf appeared " take good care of him" he said as the wolf padded its way towards me "I will I promise" "I was talking to the wolf…just kidding."

Next was the woman with the sun kissed skin "hello love my name is Aphrodite goddess of love, beauty and sexuality I am here to give you 3 blessing since I am a peaceful goddess I shall give you my blessing of love which will make sure you know when someone truly loves you my blessing of beauty which you will be able to change you appearance to anything you want and lastly some may see this as a curse it is actually a blessing I will take away your sexuality you will no longer be only limited to one choose one gender if you know what I mean" she said with a wink all of a sudden there was giant cloud of pink in front of me and I felt something in me release "by the way my blessing might not activate till tomorrow just a warning"

Last was the body builder "I am Ares god of war, warriors, fighting, and bloodshed I've been watching you fight kid and now I think you are worthy if you will have me I would like to become your patron do you accept?" "It would be an honor lord Ares." "then I Ares claim you Perseus as my champion may you never fall in battle" there was a great flash of red and when everything cleared I felt as powerful as ever

My grandfather turned back to the crowed "Amazons I give you my grandson Perseus!" and with that the gods were gone in a flash of light and where Ares stood was now a 3ft one hand double sided sword I walked up to it and picked it up it was made of black metal and the hilt was wrapped in red leather a metal scabbard stood beside it and it look as if it could attach to my belt like my whip

This time my grandmothers voice brought me out of my thoughts "amazons let us celebrate this joyous occasion BRING FORTH THE FEAST!" suddenly the plaza was transformed into a banquet hall and as I was trying to get to my seat superman came in front of me and said four simple words

"We need to talk."

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N hey guys sorry I haven't written in months some idiot at school thought it would be funny to steal my computer but after a police report and a trail I finally got my computer back so yeah any way **

* * *

><p><strong>oh and congrats to <span>Elemental-Aura<span> for knowing who and what show I was talking about**

**the answer was bear in the big blue house**

**REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
